Sasuke's Fan
by glitter.x.dust
Summary: After his parent's death, Martial Arts was his only escape from his real life. What happens when he enters a competition and learns he has a fan? SasuHina. I just need the other chapter to finish.
1. Chapter 1

I was ten years old when my parents were murdered. My older brother, Itachi, killed them in cold blood, and left me with the burden of being shunned away by society for the sole reason that my bother was a murderer- that I would end up just like him.

As I stared at the cold, distant eyes of my dead father, I knew I'd never know love, encouragement, or understand. I understood, at that very instant, that I would always be alone.

Now, seven years later, I work at a martial arts dojo part time, which is very close to the school I go to. It is run by a very wealthy, very powerful man. Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi is a very quiet, reserved man. He's very dedicated to his martial arts school, and he is very dedicated to his only two daughters.

It's a no-brainer as to why I chose the Hyuuga dojo to work at. Aside from the fact that it was the only place that accepted me, Martial Arts is my life. It's the only thing keeping me sane.

Letting my knuckles collide with the hard wood in front of me lets me know that I'm still here- I'm still breathing.

I won't say that I'm great at it. If anything, I'm far from it. But, compared to Naruto Uzamaki, I'm only second best. I guess I'll ever only be in his shadow. Watching people love him, while I am hated.

"S-Sasuke-shi" I turn around, my thoughts evaded by a timid girl. Hinata, the eldest daughter of Hiashi-sensei stood before me. Long, flowing Navy hair. Short bangs framing her face. A thin frame. Light, lavender eyes. The girl was strange, but she was cute. I had seen her a few times in school before, and I'm sure I had sat next to her once during assembly. I've never spoken to her directly, though.

I looked down and stared at pale, slender fingers grasping an envelope tightly.

"Is that for me?" My voice was dry. Hinata, being my superior's daughter, made me very nervous.

The Hyuuga nodded, handing the white envelope to me. She was blushing.

I tore open the envelope carefully, reading over the inked words on the paper.

"Martial Arts Championship" catches my eye almost instantly.

I'm selected to be a contestant.

I slowly life my eyes, and meet up with Hinata's light lavender orbs.

"O-otou-s-san said h-he th-thought you had p-potential." She said quietly. Her stutter was cute, yet slightly annoying.

I smile lightly and stare back at the paper between my fingers.

"What's the use of entering… if I have no one waiting to congratulate me afterwards…" I said quietly, turning away from the paper and back at the woman in front of me. Why was she still here anyways?

The Hyuuga bit her bottom lip and lowered her gaze to her feet. "Sasuke-kun.. I- I know you're going t-to w-win!" A bright smile formed on her lips as her hands began to tremble. She looked up towards me, her eyes sparkled in the dim light in the room. "I- I th-think you're a g-great M-martial artist!" A light blushed formed on her cheeks again as she looked away shyly.

A small smile formed on my lips as I stared at my superior's daughter. A strange feeling of hope filled my heart.

I hadn't felt something like that in years.

"I w-want you to k-know th-that I'll be cheering for y-you in the stands."

I felt my cheeks burn a light shade of red as the girl flung her arms around my waist.

"I w-want you to kn-know that you aren't al-alone." She whispered into my chest.

I stood there frozen. My mind had gone numb and I didn't know what to say.

Hinata released her grasp on me and turned her pink face up at me.

"Y-you'll do great, Uchiha-san!" She smiled once more and ran off.

I smiled inwardly as I watched the pale girl run out of the dojo.

**Eh, I was gonna make this longer, but I don't have much time, really. I guess I'll make a chapter 2 and type in the rest later. Expect the last part up by tomorrow or sooner. **


	2. Chapter 2

My days are spent training in the dojo. If I'm not training, I'm working. If I'm doing neither, I'm sleeping or at school. Those are how things work. My schedule never changes. It stays the same.

Days at school aren't any different than usual. I work alone, eat alone, and leave alone. I speak to no one, and no one speaks to me. They chose not to, and I chose to do the same. Except…

"Hi, S-sasuke." Her sweet voice made me turn my head towards her. Her smile, her eyes- it makes my heart beat faster.

I nod a 'hello', unable to speak. She makes me nervous for reasons unknown even to me. I try not to show it.

She placed her food tray next to mine and sat down quickly, fixating her gaze on something other than me. I do the same. Fighting hard to keep my eyes from glancing at her lovely face.

"I- I've been watching you t-train." She said quietly, lifting her fingers up and fidgeting with the milk carton on the table in front of her.

"Oh?" I say, trying not to make it seem so obvious that I am well aware of her little trips to the dojo late at night. I had seen her watching me before. I caught her watching me out of the corner of my eye. I didn't mind, really. The company felt nice- her company felt nice.

"T-the competition is tomorrow…"

I nod quietly, placing my elbows on the table as I stare at my half eaten sandwich. Somehow, the thought of the competition made me lose my appetite.

"I- …I know y-you'll do great." She turned to me, letting her pale lavender eyes drink up my features. Her lips formed a small smile as I turned to face her.

"Hinata.." I start, placing my hands on my knees. "I.. I want you to know that I really appreciate your encouragement." I smiled as I looked up at her. "I.. I'm going to win, and I'm going to win for you, Hinata."

She blushed furiously and took hold of my hand, grasping it tightly in her own. She smiled once more before letting go and got up. "I believe in you, Sasuke-kun." She ruffled up my hair playfully before she left, leaving me in my silence.

I smiled and started back at my food, trying to remember how smooth her hands were, and how warm she was when she hugged me just a few days ago.

_I'm going to win. I'm going to win just for her._

**Damnit! I'm sorry, whoever reads this. X.x I think this will have to take one more chapter to finish. GAHHH. I wanted to finish it today, but I don't have much time, and I don't feel like writing anymore today. So sorry, again. Next chapter will be the last for this one. (hopefully) haha. **

**Read and review please! They make me smile!**


End file.
